


Let's Raise the Bar

by AxisMage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alpha Garth, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at smut, Bukkake, Gangbang, Line breaks, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Sloppy seconds?, They all fuck Dick, Well that, What do you call that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Dick isn´t the type of man to cower away from something easily. He does end up in odd positions wearing odd outfits, but he´s tough. He can take it. He hasn´t found something he isn´t willing to do. Until now, that is. Zatanna tries to help, but in the end, it wasn´t her that helped Dick through the situation.





	Let's Raise the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> This is for cherrymiko´s art for Dicktober day 21, [Bukkake](https://anoncitomikolino.tumblr.com/image/179279254589). I threw a lot of other stuff in there that I really hope makes sense and is enjoyable, and another couple of arts from other Dicktober´s days XD. Thank you for letting me write more silly stuff from your beautiful arts, Cherry! It was an honor, and thank you for making the whole month of October amazing with all your arts!  
> And as per usual, big, big, big thanks to my bestie, lifeline and savior [Lorelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis) for putting up with me and betaing this <3

Donna had once asked him how me managed to get himself into those sort of situations.

“It´s not common—” she had said as she watched Dick peel off the thigh-high black boots, “—not even for people like us, to end up in this kind of… positions. It´s dangerous, Dick, and as much as we both disagree with what genetics dictate, you being an unmated omega and taking up all these… jobs… well, you´re putting yourself in danger.”

“Whatever do you mean by positions? Or danger?” Dick asked, left the boots on one side, yanked on the pants of his suit over his feet and groaned. “Can you give me a hand? I can´t pull the pants up like this.”

Donna sighed, then walked over to where he was and started pulling at the laces on the corset Dick was wearing. She´d helped him get it a couple of weeks ago, and at the time, she hadn’t thought much about it. He´d said he needed it for an undercover mission, and she hadn’t asked for details. Needless to say, it had been quite a surprise when now, half a month later, Donna had received Dick´s call for help to take in Blockbuster and his henchmen. The surprise wasn’t because of Dick´s request for help, though. No, what had surprised Donna was the pretty waitress in the strip club who wasn’t a waitress but Dick in the corset, a pathetic  excuse of a skirt, boots that went on forever and enough makeup that he looked like the beautiful girl Donna was sure he was in a previous life.

“Positions,” she repeated after shaking her head and undoing the last of the laces so Dick could pull the corset off and put on his suit properly. “The casino, the brothel that time last year. This strip club. Other clubs you´ve found yourself in. How on Earth do you always manage to end up needing a pair of heels or a corset or jockstraps or bowties or a pair of those green skimpy shorts you used to wear when were younger…”

“I get it,” Dick interrupted with a laugh. “I get it. You´re asking me how I always end up in unnecessary sexual or erotic situations when working undercover.”

Donna waited for an answer. After several minutes went by, she prompted, “How?”

“Luck?” Dick tried.

“Dick.”

He chuckled. “To be honest, Donna? I have no freaking clue. Haven´t yet found anything I´m not willing to do for a case, though, I´ll tell you that,” he told her as he tipped his head back and flashed her a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe he´d finally found something he wasn’t willing to do for a case.

Scratch that. He´d definitely found something he wasn’t willing to do for a case, if calling Zatanna in a panic two days earlier had been any indication.

“Are you sure this will work?” he asked as he ran the small pendant between his fingers, making sure to keep the phone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

Zatanna scoffed in his ear. “Of course it works, Dick, I made it.”

“But will it… hold? How many people will be affected? How is this going to fool even the cameras?” he asked.

“Don´t be like Bruce. Trust me. The magic in that pendant is commonly used for things that might last years. It doesn´t have a limit of how many people it affects. Once you recite the chant I sent you, the pendant will do the rest and you´ll be able to sit back and read a magazine while everyone else in the room thinks they´re enjoying the best porn show of the year, including the cameras. Don´t question me, it´s magic, I can´t really give you an answer.”

Dick felt a blush creep up his neck. “Zee…”

“Relax, Grayson, I´m not going to tell anyone about the details of your little secret mission or what illusion you needed me to infuse into that pendant. I do admit I´m curious about one thing. Not even John, you know John, right? Not even John has gotten into this much trouble before. How did you manage?”

Dick stayed quiet for a bit. “Luck?” he said, hoping that it would work on Zatanna better than it had on Donna.

She burst out laughing. “A lucky man wouldn´t get himself into these situations just to catch a criminal. Either way, I hope you make it out alive and that the pendant works. Remember the chant?”

“Yeah.”

“You´ll be fine then.”

“Thanks a lot, I owe you a big one.”

“Yeah, you do. Good _luck_ , Dick.”

“Thanks, Zee.” There was a chuckle, then she hung. He stared at the screen for a couple of seconds, then threw his phone on the couch and went to the little table inside his temporary dressing room. He picked up the little bottle of pills one of the producers had handed him the other day. The day he´d been given the… what did people call this? The role? He was supposed to act, he had done an audition – albeit unusual – and had been chosen to be the… star. It seemed like role was the appropriate word, even if it was for a porn film.

Dick sighed and kept staring at the bottle of pills. This was new. Despite the many things he´d done and put on when working a case before, this was the first time he had needed to go into the porn industry. Faking a name and background had been easy enough, putting up the façade of being Grant Johnson, horny and witty college student in the need of some easy money had also been easy. Dick had even managed to not be fucked by the cameraman during his audition. He had thought the director liked him enough to allow that and give him an easy first job. Being told later on his audition day that he´d been chosen and would go off with a bang – a literal one, a gangbang– had been what made him call Zatanna in a panic.

And now there he was, more relieved than ever to have the pendant and avoid what would have been… a disaster. Not that Dick hadn’t thought about stuff like that before. Not that he hadn´t wanted more than one man to come all over and inside him. Dick could admit to having those thoughts and some lewd dreams, but he hadn’t been willing to do it with strangers. Especially not with the heat-inducing pills the producer had been so adamant he used.

There was a knock on his door, and he stood up quickly, shoved the bottle into the pocket of his robe and slid the pendant around his neck before heading for the door. He hadn’t been allowed to see the men he´d be “filming with”. He´d only been told to come out on set when the other chosen men were ready. Surprise added to the whole thing, apparently. He supposed someone was finally coming to get him so they could start filming.

He was right.

“Is there anything I need to know last minute?” Dick asked the assistant as he followed her down the hall to the set.

The girl looked over her shoulder. “Not much. Did you take the pills you were given?”

“Yes.” Blatant lie.

“Did you stretch yourself out? There were a lot of toys in there for you to use.”

“I did.” He hadn’t even noticed the toys.

“Did you check for any body hair you missed?”

“Of course.” He hadn’t checked, but didn´t have a lot of it on a regular basis anyway.

“Then you´ll be fine. The pills should hit you before we start filming, and the men we brought took the pills about half an hour ago. They´re more than ready to go.”

Dick nodded, kept walking behind her as he tried to pick up any smell. All of the staff were betas, which he supposed was the best idea when it came to having omegas in heat on set. He knew that if he picked up any smell right now, it would be from his… costars.

The various and unleashed scents of several alphas hit him like a brick wall when he rounded the door to step inside the set. The girl walked forward without any problem, but Dick stayed behind, tried to breathe past the thick air. Air filled with alpha scents. Air filled with the scent of _rutting_ alphas.

Dick let out a small sound, slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he heard it. His heat wasn´t close, not without the pills, but having the air around him heavy with alpha made the hairs at the back of his neck rise, made something low in his belly stir. There was more than one unmated and rutting alpha in the room, and Dick was an unmated omega.

Perfect casting, Dick had to admit.

“I see you are being affected already,” the director said happily as he wandered over to Dick and pulled him further into the room. “Excellent, excellent. Grant, please say hi to your costars, and let´s get into this right away. There is nothing better than experiencing the high point of the pills while already engaged.”

Dick didn’t uncover his mouth as he watched the director´s back, not even when he felt his body being turned to face the couches and lights in the room.

However, his hand – along with his mouth, stomach, heart and dignity – dropped as soon as he saw the four men sitting on the couch.

Those were strangers he actually knew.

 

* * *

 

 

The way they all seemed to work together without words as soon as their gazes met made Dick both proud and amused. It took a small nod from Jason, a cough from Wally and a vague hand gesture from Dick before they were all moving and acting. Dick strutted over to the couch and sat himself between Garth and Jason. Wally and Roy started asking the director and cameramen questions in that charming and light tones they both had. Dick pulled on his best smile and leaned back against the couch.

“What are you guys doing here?” he whispered, barely moving his lips

Jason regained his composure barely a second after Dick did.  He manages to give a stage grin as well, then shifted in his seat to somewhat face Dick, one elbow on the back of the couch.

“Why am I even surprised _you_ are here?” he retorted, also in a whisper.

“That is not what I asked.”

“What are you doing here?” Garth asked, surprise still plain on his face. His voice was a bit too loud.

Dick´s heart skipped a beat. He glanced around, saw one of the sound tech staring at them way too hard. He swallowed, then slid his arm over Garth´s shoulder and leaned forward, close enough to brush their noses against each other.

“I think we will all have a lot of fun today,” he called out, loud and light enough for everyone to hear. He then spoke only for Garth´s ears. “I asked first, and please keep your voice down. We´re not supposed to know each other.”

Garth frowned and opened his mouth, surely to protest, but then his nostrils flared, and he blinked, moved his head to bury it in Dick´s neck.

“You´re not wearing your usual scent patch,” he said.

Dick tried not to squirm. “Garth…”

“You smell great.”

Dick froze, couldn´t move, not even when Garth started nuzzling his neck rubbing his cheek and nose against it. He inhaled, gasped when he realized Garth´s scent had gotten even stronger.

Dick felt a hand on his arms, and then he was pulled away from Garth. He caught Jason´s scent before he saw his face, the way he had pursed his lips. “Are your Titans always this impulsive?” he muttered, but before Dick could answer, Jason also buried his face in his neck.

“Jason…”

“You do smell great,” Jason agreed. “And the pills they gave us were strong.”

Dick gasped again. “You all took them? You all really took them?”

“Didn´t you? It was either taking the pills or not getting in here, at least in my case. Your Titans as well, I believe”

Dick suppressed a grimace, then the director´s voice cut in.

“Seems like two of our alphas like Grant already. This is good, really good. This does ruin the surprise factor a little bit, but I can tell we´re going to have a good one. Walter, Ray, if you´d move in closer to our lovely Grant?”

Arms were suddenly around Dick´s waist. “Hey,” Dick managed to protest before Gar was swinging him over his lap and onto the space between Wally and Roy. He ended with one leg over each of their thighs, hands on their shirts to not fall backwards.

“Grant?” was the first thing Roy whispered with a smile, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

Dick tried not to frown. “Ray? Walter? What did Garth choose?”

“Garth,” Roy replied, but before Dick could roll his eyes Roy slid his nose to his cheek, and his tongue flicked out once, twice. “Best fake alias ever, I know.”

“Naturally,” Wally said, and Dick tilted his head back to look at his best friend. The smile on Wally´s face sent shivers down his spine.

“What are you doing here?” he repeated, sliding into Wally´s lap when Wally tugged at his robe and then wrapped his arms around his waist. “You better give me an answer. Jason and Garth didn´t help much.”

“You smell real nice, did I ever tell you that? Especially since you´re not wearing a scent patch and you know, the four us here are trying really hard not to just get you out of the robe and…”

“Focus.”

Wally laughed, let out a slight moan when Dick shifted in his lap. “Hey, don´t do that.”

“Tell me.”

“If you keeping moving I won´t want to…”

“Wallace, I swear…”

“Okay, okay, fine. Roy has been tracking the boss of this group of creeps from Keystone to Star City and eventually here. He asked Garth and me for help. We were told that if we participated in this we´d get…”

“The meeting, the guy, the catch,” Dick finished.

“Yeah. Jason talked to Garth, but he wouldn´t talk to us. Seems he´s been tracking them since Gotham and Appleton. He was told the same thing.”

Dick sucked in a deep breath. The director spoke. “All right, lets ease up a bit! All of you guys really seem to like Grant just fine, if those looks are anything to by. Grant, beautiful, if you´ll just get off Walter´s lap so we can start filming properly?”

Filming properly.

Dick raised a hand and fingered the pendant around his neck.

Filming properly. Doing this for real. Not creating an illusion for everyone to buy while he just waited and got the criminal he´s chasing. No.

Filming properly, getting out of the robe and doing what he was… hired to do. With the men on this couch. Men he knew.

“Yeah,” he said, slid his hand into the pocket of his robe and pulling two of the pills from inside the bottle. He slid his hand out and brought his palm up to his mouth discreetly. He swallowed. “Yeah, let´s film properly.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pills were stronger than he had thought, or maybe it was the fact that he had swallowed two instead of just one. Whatever the reason, his heat came with much more strength than usual. That´s a lot to say, given Dick´s heats were quite intense on his own, and the four men around him knew it. He´d shared his heats with each of them at least once, after all.

Dick didn’t know what to make of that thought. A part of him was ashamed, but for the most part – and probably due to the pills – he found it more than arousing, knowing that the four men now completely undressed in front of him knew what he liked, and more than that, Dick knew what they liked.

The robe was gone long before he even noticed it was missing, and he didn’t notice when the pendant was ripped off either. All he knew, all he was aware of apart from the four familiar and tantalizing scents and hard leaking cocks was the fact that Wally was the one pining him down on the couch, kissing him.

Kissing Wally felt nostalgic. They hadn’t done it in such a long time, not since Dick´s first heat and their attempt at dating. Dick still remembered those few days more than he remembered other heats, their awkward and clumsy behavior despite their very obvious and shared need to _just get on with it_. He and Wally had had… a lot of fun. They had several wild days that made Dick´s toes curl when he remembered how good it had been. They had also learned so much when it came to having sex together. They had tried dating after that, but it just didn’t work out. They were good friends that treated each other like family, and that dynamic had remained and worked for them up to this point, though of course, Wally never stopped holding a special place in Dick´s heart as his first crush and first time.

“Are you even here with us?” Wally murmured against his lips, digging his fingers into Dick´s thighs hard enough to leave marks and make him gasp.

“I´m remembering,” Dick said, breathless.

“How can you even think straight when all I want to do is push everyone out of this room and fuck you senseless? I´m sure I´ve got a lot more to offer now than when we were kids.”

The mere idea made Dick shiver, something inside him tightening almost painfully. “Wally…”

“Not the only one,” Garth´s growling voice, and then Wally was gone, replaced by Garth´s bigger body. Garth, who slid his arms around Dick´s waist and lifted him enough to kiss him while kneeling on the couch, and that… that made Dick utter a rather pitiful sound.

“As strong as ever,” he managed to mumble before Garth was kissing him hard on the lips, the cheek, then his neck, holding him mid-air effortlessly, much like he had several years ago. Now, Dick didn’t shy away from the fact he had one or two kinks inside him, but the fact that Garth had managed to fuck him while holding him in his arms, lifting and lowering Dick at will and then pressing him tight against the bed with so much strength Dick hadn´t been able to move one inch… he had liked that way too much, and that had been only the first day of his heat. Dick had made a comment on how big of a plus Garth´s super strength was. Garth had merely rolled his eyes. He had then rolled over Dick again and said Dick wasn´t that big a deal to carry while he slid inside him with one thrust.

The pressure of teeth in his neck brought him back to the present, and he jerked, ended up staring at Garth´s blown pupils and downturned mouth.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Dick almost uttered the cheesiest and most obvious of answers. He held back, however, when Roy´s laugh filled the air and he appeared over Dick´s head.

“Whatever it is, it´s turning you on,” Roy said, and then there were other arms around him, Garth´s weight was gone, and Roy was the one holding and kissing and pressing against him now. Roy´s kisses were as good as he remembered, as was the trailing of his hands down Dick´s shoulders to his chest to his hips, where they settled like they used to.

Dick couldn’t hold back a chuckle at that. Roy had always had this little thing for holding Dick´s hips, spreading his fingers around them and leaving marks on them be it with his hands or his teeth. Dick enjoyed them, liked the fact that his heat brought on Roy´s rut and hence a rather intense side of him that wasn´t always present. Dick remembered a particular night back when Dick still ran around in his original Nightwing suit. His heat had hit before he got home, Roy had followed him, worried, and it hadn’t taken very long before they were kissing each other messily, before Dick was pressed against the wall and thrusting his hips backwards as Roy dug his fingers into his skin.

“You´re really getting all turned on, aren´t you?” Roy said, and Dick let out a low sound, one that was followed by a low and smoky laugh he knew better than he would have liked.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jason´s voice said right before he took Roy´s place. He gave a fierce grin, one Dick had last seen… the last time he´d seen Jason, which was about three months ago. Lately, Dick had been sharing his heats with him, and by lately he meant he´d been meeting Jason for almost two years now whenever his heat came. It was the longest he´d ever spent with anyone, the longest he´d ever allowed himself with an alpha, and Dick still wasn’t sure why exactly he seemed unable to move on from Jason. Wally of all people had once suggested he didn’t stick around Jason just because Jason was wonderful at sex just the way Dick liked it. Wally had said that maybe Dick liked his scent too much and that his presence overall called to Dick´s hidden desire to actually find a mate. Dick had never brought up that conversation again.

“So will you tell me what´s on your mind?” Jason asked sounding more frustrated than amused. He demanded Dick´s attention by biting his tongue, hands parting his legs and pulling him hard against his erection. Jason´s thick shaft slid between his butt cheeks, and Dick jumped, grasped blindly at the couch.

He turned surprised eyes to Jason. “Are we doing that already?”

“No, just wanted to make sure you were still here. I honestly don’t understand how you´re still clear-eyed.”

Dick swallowed, tried his best not to move. He could feel his body burning, his hands shaking slightly, was aware of that feeling of emptiness inside his body that came during his heat. He was also more than aware of the four scents around him, the other men´s eyes on them. He twitched in anticipation.

“Remembering helps,” was all he said, then decided he was done remembering. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Jason´s neck and pulling him down for another deep kiss. The growl he got in response sent shivers down his spine, and he rose from the couch, pressing their chests together and moving his hips. Jason´s hips jerked out of reflex, though he then seemed to think better about it. He held Dick´s legs still and decided instead to focus all his energy on the kiss, exploring Dick´s mouth like it was the first time, like he couldn´t get enough of Dick´s taste.

Dick was whimpering by the time the kiss ended, body trembling, and he blinked in confusion at Jason, trying to get his breath back. Jason was looking at one side, listening to what someone was saying. Oh… oh, it was the director.

“Come on, bluebird, kissing isn´t hot enough for the cameras,” Jason said in a strained voice, turning back to Dick and managing to roll his eyes. He kissed Dick one last time before pulling away, still holding one of Dick´s hands. Dick gave a rather owlish blink when he felt Jason´s tug, but he rolled with it, sliding down from the couch and onto the carpeted floor. He caught himself with one hand when Jason let go, then looked up and let out a laugh.

“Leaking already? Come here, we can´t possibly let all that go to waste.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wally´s fingers dug harder into his hair, and Dick smiled around his length, closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little wider. His tongue slid down the underside of Wally´s shaft once, twice, let a chuckle slip from between his lips when he heard him groan. He paused for a second, waited until Wally had gone silent to duck his head and trail his tongue down his length once again, his throat working as he sucked gently, like he remembered Wally liked it. From the sounds Wally was making, it didn’t look like Dick was mistaken.

Dick grinned, let Wally slip out of his mouth with a soft and wet sound and turned his attention to the other hard cock near his face. His eyes rolled upwards and he flashed Garth a small smile before sliding his lips over him. His eyes then slid to the sides, felt his smile widen when he saw Roy and Jason´s expressions. Jason and Roy felt thick in his hands as he masturbated them, and the moans that made their ways to his ears served as a sort of guide. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the rhythms of his hands while trying to take in as much of Garth´s dick into his mouth. Roy had always liked foreplay and drawing it out more, which is why Dick slowed his movements down, squeezing gently, caressing from base to tip. Jason, on the other hand, preferred a quicker and more intense rhythm, so Dick moved that hand faster, squeezing him harder, toying with the tip, fingertips sliding over the slit and then back down.

Fingers tangled in his hair, his head was pushed forward, and he almost choked. His eyes flew wide and he looked up at Garth, who gave him a rather challenging look.

“Getting distracted?” he muttered.

Dick´s eyebrows rose, and he pulled back enough to snort before moving his head forward again, swallowing as much of Garth as he could, stopping only when Garth hit the back of his throat. Garth gasped, moaned, Dick felt him twitch, and he stayed like that for a few seconds before his eyes began watering. He pulled back with a gasp of his own and stuck out his tongue. “Not yet,” Dick replied, then took him into his mouth again.

The moans from the four men around him became louder and more frequent as Dick kept working. He could taste Wally and Garth´s precum as he alternated between sucking each of them, hollowing his cheeks, letting his saliva drip down their length before taking them deep into his mouth, also keeping in mind what each of them preferred. He could also feel the slickness traveling down his fingers as he continued to masturbate Jason and Roy. It wasn´t exactly easy to manage it all, but he loved having his hands and mouth full, and after a little while, he pulled back and tilted his head back, wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

There was no need for him to say anything, only an exchange of smiles and Jason and Roy standing in front of him, closer than Garth and Wally did. Dick smiled, gave the other two men a glance before leaning forward, leaning his palms on the floor and kissing the tip of their cocks before chuckling, deciding to slide his lips over Jason first, wrapping his fingers around Roy. He wanted to just stay there for a little while and enjoy the way their faces changed and the little sounds they made at Dick´s small touches, but Roy pinned him with a dark look and reached out to tangle his fingers in Dick´s hair before tilting his head forward, making Dick´s mouth widen to adjust to Jason´s width, and there was a lot to adapt to.

“Just like that,” Roy mumbled with a small grin. “Just like that, let me see you take Jaybird deep into that pretty mouth, let me see that cute tongue work around him. He´s really big, isn´t he, Dickie? But we all know how much you like your men big, big enough that you think you won´t be able to take them.”

Jason groaned. Dick let out a whimper of his own and did as he was told, balancing himself on his available palm and letting his jaw go slack. Roy´s grip loosened ever so slightly, but he still directed Dick´s movements, the rhythm in which he started to go down on Jason, holding Dick´s head in place when Dick´s nose met skin.

Jason shivered, let out a curse. Dick tried to breathe through his nose. Jason was so big, Dick still hadn’t gotten used to how big, and he loved how he twitched inside his mouth, how he groaned whenever Dick swallowed.

Roy released his hair after Dick made a small sound, and Dick came off of Jason, gasping and coughing, but Roy barely gave him time before he was hooking his fingers under Dick´s chin and lifting his face, pressing the tip of his cock against his lips.

Dick´s mouth parted. He smiled. “If this is your idea of giving me a break from that…”

“It isn´t.”

“Good, ´cause you aren’t going down any easier.”

“I´m counting on it. Keep your mouth wide open, Dickie, I´ve wanted to see what it would take for your jaw to ache the following morning for a long time.”

A short and surprised burst of laughter bubbled out from Dick, and he looked at Jason, licked Roy´s tip. “Shut up and give me a taste, Harper.”

Roy didn’t need any more prodding. He pushed into Dick´s mouth in a smooth movement, and Dick shut his eyes, felt them water as soon as Roy started going deeper, but at the same time he felt himself smile. His throat and tongue started working, smile widening when he saw Roy´s eyes close. He grasped around blindly until his fingers wrapped around Jason´s erection, and his eyes flicked to him. He shivered at the way Jason´s eyes had darkened even more than before, and he pulled Roy out, licking him messily and letting his saliva drip down his length, all while keeping his eyes on Jason. He entertained himself for a while before switching back to Jason and did the same, though he did make sure it was messier this time.

Jason groaned. “Fuck you, bluebird.”

 _Isn´t that the point?_ Dick wanted to ask. Wally´s chuckle came first, however, soon followed by a kiss on his shoulders, followed by one on his back, then two pairs of hands on his body.

“Spread your legs wider, Dickie,” Wally whispered. “Let Garth and I indulge you a bit as well.”

Dick looked over his shoulder, shuddered as he saw Wally lay down on the ground and slip underneath him. He felt Wally´s hot breath against his own cock seconds later, and twitched when Garth held his legs apart and kneeled behind him.

“Oh,” was all Dick managed to get out before Wally started sucking on him and Garth leaned forward to flick his tongue against his very wet entrance.

Dick had been too focused on the other men to pay much attention to his own body, which was why he let out the deepest of moans when feeling their hot mouths on his body, their fingers holding him firm and their tongues touching and darting to the right places. Wally licked and sucked him like he did everything else, energetically, intensely, releasing him with a loud and very lewd sound and moving downwards, tracing the skin between his balls and his cock before deciding on staying there. Dick shivered, whimpered, screamed when Wally took his balls into his mouth just as Garth slid his tongue inside his hole. His body spasmed, and his legs threatened to give out from under him, but Garth clung to his hips, making sure he stayed where he was.

“Don´t get lost over there, bluebird,” Jason said, and Dick opened his eyes without even realizing he´d closed them. He looked up at Roy and Jason, smiled when they moved in sync and trailed a finger down his cheek each. He sucked both fingers into his mouth and nodded.

“I´m not,” he replied, letting both fingers slip out, his mouth drop and his tongue trail over his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about rutting alphas, or alphas in general – at least from Dick´s point of view – was their stamina. Dick didn´t know if it was that he had a low level of stamina when it came to sex – he didn’t think so, he actually thought he could last a decent length of time – or if something about being an alpha gave them innate stamina. Dick had never understood it, still hadn’t, and in his current situation, it was starting to be frustrating.

Jason pushed harder into him, lifting his hips and making Dick moan louder than before. He rolled his hips, hitting the very end of Dick with every single thrust and making Dick´s eyes roll to the back of his head. He shuddered, kept his legs wrapped around Jason´s waist, but he was having a hard time not just turning into a pile of jelly right there. He was so full already, Garth and Roy having spilled themselves inside him and making him come twice before. He had thought Jason would pass up on the… ah, _opportunity_ after seeing Dick on the ground already covered in his own cum, Roy and Garth´s dripping down his thighs, but much to his surprise, he hadn’t. Instead, he´d given a fierce grin, leaned in to murmur something about underestimating him before kneeling, lifting Dick´s legs over his thighs and pushing into him smoothly, roughly.

Jason did something with his hips that brought a scream out of Dick and had him squirming, legs finally giving out and dropping at his sides as he felt another orgasm brimming close to the surface.

“Come for me, bluebird,” Jason said, voice hoarse, and Dick noticed that he too, was shaking. “Let me see how good I make you feel, how much you like me giving it to you hard, just the way we all know drives you crazy. Let me see you taint yourself white all over again.”

The words, along with Jason´s hand sneaking forward and taking his cock between his large fingers drove Dick over the edge, and he came with a wordless scream, slamming his hips down and driving Jason as deep as possible inside him, holding him tight while he squirmed. His fingers dug into the soft carpet, he threw his head back and screamed again, feeling as Jason stilled and his insides filled with Jason´s warm seed. He could feel it overflowing already, knew he was dripping before Jason got his breath back and pulled out.

Dick gasped, shivered, tried to raise himself on his elbows. He gave both an excited and incredulous sigh when he saw Jason was still hard.

“You´re going to kill me,” he breathed, and Jason laughed, leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose before moving to one side. Dick grunted, closed his eyes and tried to get his body to stop shaking. He was sweating, gasping, trying to keep as much of Jason´s cum inside him as he could. He was also already missing the feeling of…

“ _Oh_ ,” he rasped. His toes curled and his legs shook harder as someone pressed against his hole and worked himself inside slowly, painfully so. He stopped when he was sheathed inside Dick and pulled out just as slow. Dick was about to protest when the other man drove forward, making Dick arch his back and cry out.

Dick opened his eyes slowly, then closed them once more after seeing Wally´s smile as he continued to fuck him. Dick tried to wrap his legs around his waist, but he couldn´t lift them enough. Wally laughed, doing it for him and holding his legs tight and secure against his waist so Dick couldn´t move much.

“So full,” Dick heard himself say. “Full.”

Wally laughed again, stopped moving much to Dick´s annoyance. “And it´s still not enough, is it, Dickie?”

“ _No._ ” Dick didn’t care how childish that sounded. He wiggled his hips, tried to fuck himself on Wally´s hard length, gave up with a frustrated groan after Wally stubbornly refused to budge an inch. “Wally, if you don´t…” Wally resumed his movements, and Dick let his head drop. “Yes, fuck me. Keep moving. _Yes_.”

Wally let out a sound very similar to a snort. Dick couldn’t care less as long as Wally kept filling him up like that.

“Still want more?” Garth asked. Dick tilted his head, felt a shiver travel down his spine as he saw Garth kneeling close to his head. If Dick stretched out his neck he could…

“Yes,” Dick breathed, let his mouth fall open. Garth took the cue and guided himself between his lips, cursing as he did so, moving gently until Dick gave him a wink.

“Such a pretty sight,” Roy said, coming to kneel at one of his sides while Jason kneeled on the other. They were both jerking themselves off, and Dick didn´t like that at all. Dick wanted them closer, wanted his hands on them. Dick wanted to bring them again, to cover his body like they´d coated his insides.

Dick reached out and battered Jason´s hands away, then Roy´s. He kneaded his fingers down their shafts before finding a pace for each of them, his mouth never stopping as Garth thrust into it. Wally gave a particularly hard thrust that demanded his attention. Dick tried to move his hips. Wally´s hands tightened around his legs, then loosened, and Dick managed to find a rhythm between Garth and Wally, pushing his body forward when Wally did, backwards when Garth pushed at his mouth. Dick´s exhaustion grew rapidly, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop. He liked feeling the four men´s cocks at once, liked feeling them leak into his mouth, between his fingers, and up his ass. He liked it, he wanted to bring them again, he wanted to feel them come all over him after he came a fourth time.

Dick didn’t think he had spoken out loud, but he guessed he had when the four men´s eyes landed on his face and Dick heard a vague voice – the director? Dick had completely forgotten about him – say, “Yes, that´s exactly what we want! Yes!”

Judging by the look everyone else had on their faces after the director spoke, they had also forgotten. Jason was the first one to get his composure back, and he laughed.

“I think we all want it,” he said.

Dick barely had time to blink before Wally and Garth resumed their movements and Roy wrapped his fingers around Dick´s so he´d start masturbating him and Jason again.

Dick shivered and tried to get back the rhythms he´d already established. It didn’t take long before he was back to rocking his body and hands in a pace everyone seemed to like, if the groans and grunts and curses were anything to go by. He couldn´t touch himself, and he didn´t need to. He knew at this rate, it wouldn´t be long until he came just from being stimulated like this.

He wasn’t wrong.

Wally´s breath hitched. He heard Jason mutter something unintelligible and Roy gasped. Garth´s grunt reached his ears barely a second later, and Dick had been wired for too long already. Knowing they were so close to the edge was what brought upon Dick´s own orgasm, his loud and nearly ecstatic moans, his squirming body and limp limbs.

Wally fucked him right through his orgasm, and Dick heard all the men´s breath get jagged as more white spurts of Dick´s own semen fell on his own belly due to Wally´s thrusts. Dick was reduced to a shivering mess despite his best efforts, though it looked like it was enough

Wally gasped as Dick squeezed him and held him tight inside him, reaching his own orgasm as he held onto Dick´s hips and knotting Dick as he came hard and heavy, emptying himself and making Dick squirm with the feeling of being full again.

Roy made a strangled sound, and Dick managed to keep moving his hand, giving him a weak smile. Roy tensed, caught himself with one hand on the floor before spurting white all over Dick´s chest and chin, groaning later and falling back on the carpet.

Dick let Garth slip out and turned to Jason, tongue reaching out to lick up the bit of Roy´s cum that had hit his chin. Jason seemed to lose it at that, body quivering as his own fluids hit Dick´s chest, higher up this time, making sure to hit his mouth as well.

Dick let out a very inappropriate chuckle before looking at Garth, who started jerking himself off. It took only a couple of strokes and Dick closing his eyes before Garth´s cum hit Dick on the face, some landing on one of his eyes, his nose, his lips.

Dick smiled, stayed where he was for a couple of minutes before cracking one eye open. One of his hands traveled down his chest, spreading the fluids there, circling one nipple, then the other while he wiped at his eye with two fingers and then slipped them into his mouth

Garth, Roy and Jason stared at him, eyes gone completely dark, small satisfied smiles on the faces. Dick looked down, Wally still sheathed inside him, and moved his hips slightly. Wally threw his head back, groaning, smiling.

There was really no need for the director to yell, “Cut!”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you didn’t use the pendant?” Zatanna asked for what could be the umpteenth time.

Dick rubbed at his already sore jaw, then rolled very carefully onto his side on the couch in his dressing room. “No,” he repeated.

“It would have worked, you know. It wasn’t like I was lying or trying to trick you.”

Dick stopped rubbing his jaw and decided instead to just curl himself into a little ball, hugging the robe as close to him as possible. “I know that.”

“Then why didn’t you use it?”

Dick didn´t reply right away. Instead, he focused on the sounds outside his dressing room. It was mayhem out there. He heard gunfire – Jason, the sound of something like water crashing against the wall – Garth, the sounds of object piercing the air – Roy, and a wild laughter before something heavy hit the ground – Wally. Dick could only attribute the fact that they were as good as new because they had some sort of extra alpha stamina hormone. It was either that or admitting he was too exhausted to even walk to the shower after being pounded by the four of them.

Not even ten minutes had passed after they were done when the director announced that their boss was right outside. Apparently, he´d been watching the whole performance from a distance thanks to one of the cameras, and he really wanted to see what else the five of them could pull off.

Glances had been exchanged. Dick had barely managed to keep his eyes open.

The four of them were dressed in minutes, the air in the room already shifting. Roy had come closer to Dick with his robe, enveloped him with it and picked him up.

“You okay?” he had asked.

Dick had flashed a thumbs up.

Roy had laughed and leaned in to peck his lips. Jason soon followed suit.

“We´ll take care of this, bluebird,” he had said.

Roy had passed him to Garth, who gave him a kiss just as soft. “You need to rest,” he´d said, and then Dick was in Wally´s arms, who zoomed out of the filming room, straight to Dick´s dressing room and put him gently on the couch.

“We got this covered, Dickie,” Wally had said with a grin before zooming out, closing and locking the door behind him. The chaos had started soon after, and it was still going on by the time Dick phoned Zatanna.

“Dick? You still there?” Zatanna asked, and Dick blinked, let out a weak laugh.

“Yeah,” he said.

She sighed, impatient. “So? Tell me, why didn’t you use the pendant?”

Dick closed his eyes, felt a slow smile curve his lips. “I had backup,” he mumbled. “Just the perfect amount of backup.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I should have finished like a zillion years ago, but weeeell, I got sick and then I couldn´t get the whole idea to work... BUT IT FINALLY DID! (Hopefully, sort of. I hope it did ;A;). And to be honest I wanted to add Conner because he´s one of my best boys but well, I thought it was better to leave some porn with Conner for other time XD
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it :D!


End file.
